I Am Free
by rlb190
Summary: I am no longer Robin. I am no longer Nightwing. I am no longer Dick Grayson. I am Free
1. Chapter 1

_Being a hero. It's many people's dreams, to be like us. They put on a face, and smile and laugh and save people, but the cruel reality is it's an act._

_They always stat out young and hopeful, then slowly go crazy. History was written by the victors, not by anyone else._

These thoughts plague my mind as I pull my jacket tighter around me in the wind. From this high up on the bridge, I can see the ocean.

_Being a hero is joke. It's full of lost hope, and hate. They are always failing to mention those parts. No matter how hard I try to escape the deep abyss I have made, I only fall in deeper._

_**I don't want to be a hero anymore.**_

I take a deep breath, and plunge myself into the waters. I can feel the wind around me, but time seems to slow down.

I feel so at peace.

_Being a hero is a nightmare._

It feels so calm

_I am no longer Robin_

It's _so_ quiet

_I am no longer Nightwing._

It's nice.

_I am no longer Dick Grayson. _

No regrets?

_None._

The water is close, I can hear it.

_I'm finally free._

_**WHOOSH.**_

**Soooo…. um, Yeah. I was in one of those moods. If you like, maybe I'll go on with it, if not it's going to stay as it is.**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So this story has gotten tons of reviews, so I'm going for it! I actually made it pretty vague on purpose, so the readers could make their own ending (infer, you know?). I'm glad that many people liked it! So, I'll go on!**

Endless. The water is cold, but warming. As Dick Grayson slowly faded away, another mind was brought to its focus. Nothing could be more confusing than seeing someone hurl themselves from a bridge suspended in the air. It was bound to get attention from someone.

He floated down and deeper, his death wish still lingering in his mind. He blackedout, doing something no one would expect.

He smiled.

He was swimming in a deep pit of his mind. He just _wanted_ to _die_.

He went down and down, nearing the bottom of the ocean, and nearing his death, when an arm wrapped around his waist. The person who the arm belonged to wrapped it around the unconscious teen's waist. The person swam upwards, pulling and pulling up and up, until they finally broke the surface.

Gasping the person swam to the shore, quickly and feverishly. The people hauled him onto shore, and checked his pulse. Crimson red was over him.

No pulse.

At once the person checked for any signs of life.

None.

The person started to perform CPR, and 20 seconds later, he coughed up nearly a pint of water. He was alive. The person relaxed a little. It was good. It was all going well.

Except the he didn't want to be saved.

**So um yeah. Pretty awkward story. I haven't really thought about it yet, so I'll guess the next chapter will be longer and better! What do you think? Until next time!  
Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, um. Awkwardness. I have really no idea what I'm doing, so… yeah. Bear with me here!**

"What the hell is this?" demanded an angry voice.

"I found him, he jumped of a bridge."

"Was he trying to kill himself?"

"How would I know? I hear being a hero is good now."

"I suppose we can keep him. I'm guessing he's done being a hero."

"We were all done being heroes." said a softer, female voice.

"When did you come in here?"

"Five seconds ago."

"You just came because you guys dated."

"Until I was done with being a good guy."

"We're not evil you know."

"But not good either."

"Fine, anti-hero."

"Both of you two please be quiet!" snapped a male voice.

It was quiet again.

"He's pretty broken. Worse than the time I fought with him." The voice cracked a little, as though they were ashamed of it.

"How?" asked the softer female voice.

"Cracked and broken ribs, fractured calcaneus, bruised and torn muscles. He seemed to have landed feet first. Must have been the acrobat in him that did that. He's lucky to be alive, only 2 percent of people survive this jump. Internal bleeding, not to mention he needs stiches."

"Wow."

"What do you mean wow?" asked the female voice.

"I would never think he would do something like this. It's nuts. All the years I've known- thought I knew him." He added bitterly.

"We're going after him, no worries."

"How soon?"

"Soon enough." Replied the female voice, as though it had been her conversation.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Never mind then."

"You guys are just both mad at each other because he screwed you."

"SHUT UP!" yelled the female and male voice at the same time.

The first male chuckled. He sometimes just loved doing that. He had to admit, things have gotten a bit light hearted for him from the team forming.

"Anyways, he's in a medically induced coma for now."

"What are we going to do? What about his old team and the League?"

"I'm not calling them."

"Why?" asked the female to the leader.

"You know, they'll probably try to kill me and accuse me of killing him."

"Well I am not calling them!" said the female.

"Nope." said the other male, his voice firm.

"Well then, I guess they'll just have to read the note he left."

"Note? What if there is not a note?"

"There's always a note."

Indeed there was. It was being read at that very moment in time.

_I'm sorry. I can't handle anything anymore. This is goodbye, Forever._

_D. Grayson_

The hands holding the paper began to shake.

This was a joke right? This had to be a joke. Any moment now, he would jump out and scare her, and she's hit him for making her so worried.

But it wasn't a joke.

She fell to the ground, the note still clutched in his hand. She managed to choke out one word before bursting into tears. She shouted it, her voice echoing in the hall, surly getting the attention of anyone in it.

"_**Batman!"**_

**So um… Yeah. Can you guess where he jumped? And who saved him? Think a little into the Dc comics, people! :D**

**Until next time!**

**Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Batman!"**_

The shriek echoed throughout the hall. The girl who shrieked it, was none other than the caring M'gann, or as she was now, Miss Martian. She fell to the ground tears still on her face. Sobs started to rack through her body.

Luckily, the League was just holding a meeting, and thanks to super hearing, they heard her. Within a minutes of her cry, the entire League was out and near her. Black Canary bent down and held the sobbing girl by her shoulders.

'M'gann, what happened?!" she asked her, her voice concerned. M'gann tried to respond, but just couldn't through her crying. Instead, she handed over the note. Black Canary took it in her hand and read it.

She stopped cold and paled.

At the same time, the people who wrote the note was drifting in and out of consciousness. He heard voices, sometimes a soft female one, other times a deeper, male one. It couldn't quite make it out, they all sounded like blurs.

He also couldn't make coherent thoughts. He could feel what was going on, a needle taped to his arm (An IV most likely), bandages on his skin, a gentle hand shifting his foot, but he just could make thoughts in his mind.

When he could finally think, only one thought came to his mind,

_Why am I still alive?_

Days passed. As an order from Batman, the Leaguers searched the entire world. He could be anywhere. He used the Zeta, which they were in the process of tracking. They didn't know what exactly what to find. They wanted to find him, as a whole being, or as a body.

There was no reply to the pleas, and the searches came up dry.

The question was,

Where was he?

**Awkwardsness again! What did you think? Any suggestions/hints/tips/flames? What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Batman, I have a lead!" called Green Arrow as he ran into the Watch Tower. The Leaguers in the room (Black Canary and Batman) looked at him.

"What do you have?"

"The Zeta tubes result came back. It turns out his last Zeta was to California."

"California?"

In CA, he indeed was. In a haze, he finally woke up. After fever-induced visions, he wasn't sure the place he was in was real. It was a small room. A light bulb or two were hanging around. He was on a bed, sitting up a little, but not enough to put strain on him. He blinked once, twice, thrice. His foot felt dull and heavy, and his chest hurt when he breathed.

"Oh, you're awake!" said a female voice he looked up. There was a very pretty girl sitting in a wicker chair next to his bed, monitoring him. Her hair was auburn, and her eyes a bright green. She smiled at him, her eyes twinkling. He looked at her in shock. He had known her for years, when they worked together for the Teen Titans, they had almost gotten married, but the wedding was interrupted by Trigorn.

"_Koriand'r_?!" he asked her, his voice raw.

She smiled at him. "The one and only. But I am called Starfire right now."

"Why?" He asked, taking her off guard.

"What?"  
"Why? What the hell happened, why am I still alive?"

"Someone can explain that to you later. You need to rest." she clicked a button on a machine.

"How long?" he asked.

"You've been in a medically induced coma for about two weeks."

He felt his world fading away, he got one last look at her green eyes, before letting darkness overtake him.

**Awkwardness again! I have no idea what I'm doing! Props to Vandalia Sakura for guessing the group right, and REBD for getting one of the people! What do you think?  
Peace and Mist,**

**Rlb190**


	6. Chapter 6

"San Francisco!?"

"That's what it says." said Green Arrow, handing Black Canary a sheet of paper.

"But where did he go?" asked Black Canary. Batman walked over to the computer screen and started to type something in on the keyboard. "What are you doing?" asked Green Arrow. "Street Cameras." Replied Batman, all "Dark Knight" like.

"Here ." He said. "That's the Zeta." said Batman, pointing it out. He clicked a key and videos started. First, it was indeed him. In all black, it was dark out, making it harder it see him than normal. He Zeta'd and walked out. He walked down the street and the camera angle switched.

It followed him down a path, then a few turns, with the angle changing as soon as he was out of sight, finally, it switch one last time, to the Golden Gate Bridge.

Though it was very dark, one could see a small figure, nearly invisible, stop at the edge, and then jump. No, not jump, Hurl themselves off the bridge. The person landed with such perfection, it had to be an acrobat.

Black Canary gasped and held her hand up to her mouth. Batman stared at the screen and Green Arrow placed a hand on Black Canary's shoulder.

But then, another figure, from the bridge as well, looked down. The figure jumped off from the _top_ of the bridge, from where the wire was, did a perfect dive into the water. Batman zoomed in. You could see only bubbles for a few minutes, and then they both surfaced, one dragging the other. The figure dragged the unmoving on onto the shore, then started to preform CPR. Finally the first figure coughed and the other figure relaxed a little.

"Someone saved him." Green Arrow said.

"But who?" asked Black Canary.

Batman rewound the tape, the paused and zoomed in.

"The figure has a bow."

Black Canary and Batman both looked at Green Arrow. "It wasn't me!" he said.

"Who else has a bow?" asked Black Canary.

"Um… Myself… Artemis and Red Arrow..." Green Arrow stopped cold.

"Roy." He said, somewhat bitterly. The air was hanging with an edge.

"As in the one who was in Cadmus for 8 years?" asked Black Canary.

"Yeah." Green Arrow said. "Him. Last I heard from him was when he almost killed Luther and me." He said. "Isn't he with a team?" asked Black Canary. "What?" asked Green Arrow. "He writes to me." Black Canary said with a shrug. "He likes me a whole hell of a lot better then you. His last letter was a few months ago. I can't write back of course, but he said he had found a team." She said.

"Then find his team, and we find Nightwing."


	7. Chapter 7

We searched everywhere for him.

Tunnels and streets, even checking in with our other allies from outside of our solar system.

But we came up empty. There was no place we hadn't tried to find him, but it was, he was just…

Gone.

No human can just disappeared off of the earth like that, but after the suicide attempt he was just gone.

Everyone was in chaos.

Batman was a little frantic, his cool, calm, and collect shield slipping.

Green Arrow had searched for so long he hadn't slept in days, and was barely eating, hardly talking to anyone.

Black Canary had broken her ankle after searching in an abandoned, loose floor boarded, warehouse.

Wonder Woman was just as distraught as Green Arrow, and even _Catwoman _offered to help find him.

That part pretty much shocked everyone.

Villains and Heroes, we scoured every inch of the earth for him, but it was too late, he was just gone.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a week! I've been AFK for a bit. What do you think? Who's POV is it in?**


End file.
